


Side Effects

by JustARandomLilly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Depression, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Serious Injuries, Side Effects, other max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomLilly/pseuds/JustARandomLilly
Summary: Who knew there was side effects to getting shot and loosing her power? Shot? Probably. Loosing her power? Not so much. -Chasefield with an over used Pricefield plot? You betcha. KatexChloe, I forgot their ship name, is in the background.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Warren Graham/Brooke Scott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. The Shot

This is a fanfic based off of the video game Life Is Strange, developed by Dontnod Entertainment. It's a Chasefield story, the plot I'm using is usually a Pricefield plot and is over used, but who cares. Also, most of, if not every, chapter will have blood or sensitive topics of some sort, so, just a warning for some of you.

***

I sighed as I went over my notes. Time travel has become a normal thing to me for the past few months or so. It's understandable, if you keep on trying to stop a freak storm from killing everyone in it's path. I groan as I drag a hand down my face.

21 weeks, 147 days, the amount of time I've spent trying to fix this. No matter what I did, the storm always came.

Let Chloe die, storm.

Leave Arcadia bay to defend itself, another storm, even worse.

Evacuate everyone, the storm follows.

Personally leave Arcadia Bay, storm hits the town and then moves to me.

Save Chloe, Rachel and William, storm.

21 different realities that I can name, all of them end in a storm. Also, yes, I did save Chloe, William, and Rachel. Big changes? I never stopped talking to Chloe, Chloe never met Rachel, David never married Joyce, leaving a drunk security guard at Blackwell, nothing else truly. What else can I do? Is the storm just meant to hit Arcadia Bay? Is this power just meant as cruel entertainment for fate or some shit?

There was one thing left in my little notebook.

-Sacrifice my power.

Another was of putting it is, sacrifice me. I have no more ideas. Storm shit started happening after I got my power, it may have caused this whole thing, I wouldn't be surprised. I let out a dry chuckle as I sunk in my chair. It's probably all my fucking fault. 

I straightened my posture and got to work. I pulled out the butterfly photo and set it on my desk, it feels like forever since I took that photo, 147 days to me, 1 week to everyone else. I was in the Blackwell dorm, in this reality I stole Nathan's gun before he wen't into the bathroom, he was really confused when he reached to his belt only to find leather. In this reality, Chloe stormed out of the bathroom in defeat after Nathan just panicked and muttered to himself , I never saw Chloe this week, it's what I call a break week. The reasoning is that I don't need to deal with explanations, work, planning break ins, or anything else relevant, I just get to take a moment to breathe. 

Shaking my head out of the spiralling thoughts, I pulled out a paper, if I die, might as well give Chloe a letter explaining some of the shit about time travel and local psychopaths. After quickly jotting a few things down, I folded the paper and put it in a easy to reach area. I picked up the paper and felt the familiar pull of time just as I'm pulled through the image. 

I open my eyes to the familiar surroundings of the bathroom. I slid down the stall to collect my thoughts for a while. I took a shaky breath as Nathan storms in, muttering to himself. Poor kid, he just needs proper help. Kinda crazy that that's going through my mind as I'm about to get shot by him, without him expecting it. My train of thought get's interrupted by Chloe's familiar voice booming through the room. 

I murmur the entire argument, knowing it word for word after hearing it so often. I stood as I heard the click of the gun, followed by a frantic Chloe speaking. All bark and no bite, mostly. I quietly chuckle to myself as I paused time. Walking out of the stall, I saw Chloe with the gun almost touching her stomach, her panicked expression as she tried to calm him down. I looked to the frozen Nathan, his eyes where red and tense, like he knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't deserve this, his father deserves all the blame though. I received many calls in different timelines, all Nathan apologizing, for trying to shoot Chloe, shooting her, the months of bullying to me, countless other things, in all of those calls, I learned a few things. Nathan never got proper mental care leading to his unstable state, his father didn't care about Nathan, he cared about the heir to the Prescott foundation, he cared about appearance, his sons mental state would be bad for the company, so he hid Nathan's true state behind the perfect reputation everyone expected from the boss's son. Anyone would crack under that pressure, I don't blame Nathan, not for anything, not even for Mr Jefferson and the Dark Room. He needed someone to understand, Mark listened, he just went to the wrong person.

I took my eyes off the broken boy and back to Chloe. I gently slid her to the side, close to the wall, and took her place. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and resumed time. Chloe fell to the ground with an audible crack of her arm hitting the ground, moving someone with time paused can add much more force than meant, I noted. The next thing to happen was the bang of the gun and the burning scent it left, smoke lightly pouring through the barrel. Pain exploded in my right side, the pain travelled through my entire body, my skin felt as if it was burning, that's probably not normal. I collapsed in a pool of my own blood as my vision blurred. Blue. Chloe leaned over me with a confused and concerned expression, in any other situation it would be funny, not now Max, don't forget, you busy getting shot, not you're timing, hah, time pun. 

"M-Max!?" She yells in recognition, dread going over her features. I grinned, or a grimace, hard to tell.

"Bingo Blue, sorry about you're arm, I think I pushed you to hard. You're also probably confused as fuck right know." I cough out, wincing in pain. Chloe gives me a 'You think!?' Look as she puts pressure on my side, tears in her eyes as she does. Nathan rocks back and forth on the ground muttering things about the blood and the sound. I start to get dizzy as I lose my grip on conscious. Chloe notices this and panics more.

"Max, you gotta stay awake okay? Don't close your eyes, Please." She said, tears flowing down her face. I smirked.

"Never thought I would see the great Chloe crying over me." I said, barely over a whisper, I reach into my pocket and hand her the note.

"Read it Chloe, don't show anyone else... I'm sorry." I say as I slump down, Chloe put the note in her pocket and yelled for help. David barrelled through the door, gun in hand, he had already been running here do to the noise. I saw Faces from the still open door. I saw confused faces from most of them, some scared. I saw the horrified faces from Kate, Warren and... Victoria? Right before the door swung close, we made eye contact, and for a moment, the pain eased. Then the door closed. I slipped into darkness with the faint sounds of sirens.

***

Max's Note:

Dear Chloe, 

I am aware that I have been shot by Nathan. I don't know if I'm dead or if I'm alive, if I'm dead, you're going to have some things unanswered. Basically, I can reverse time, no I'm not joking, and no I'm not high. On Friday there will be a storm that hits a Arcadia Bay, this is my twenty second week of trying to stop it. The only answer I have left is that my power caused it, leaving me in this situation. Also, you probably want proof of time travel, so heres some small details concerning this time line. David, Mr Madsen, is a security guard at Blackwell Academy, he's married to Joyce Price, mother of Chloe Price, he's the step father of Chloe Price, you call him Step-shit, Step- Douche, you get it. Joyce still works at Two Wales, I will never stop getting waffles there. Nathan will confess about working with Mr Jefferson, who drugs girls and takes them to the Dark Room, the Prescott Barn, and takes photos of them. The recent victims have been Rachel Amber and Kate Marsh, I know you and Rachel were close, don't do anything I wouldn't do, that includes rewinding time to get shot. Wrong time? Sorry. I know things will be hard for a while, please be safe Chloe.

From, Super Max.


	2. Pain

Cold. Thats one way to describe how it's been. Just cold and dark. I don't know if I died or if I lived, this would be one boring place to stay for eternity. There's nothing around me, I can't move, I'm laying on my back, but the pain from the wound is still there. It hurts like hell to breath in, my skin feels as it's burned to a crisp, blood pooled around me, from the gunshot and my nose, if I was awake with this level of pain, there would be no way of staying conscious even for a minute. This is just agonizing, is this my price for saving Chloe? If I even did that properly. Maybe fate gave them a break for once, never gave me a break. Just as that thought entered my mind, I felt myself being dragged backwards, well shit, I let it take me. Blinding white light entered my vision. The pain on my skin eased to the feel of a light sunburn, but it was still there. My vision cleared, oh, I'm in a hospital, I'm not dead.

I moved my head around looking for someone, there, blue entered my vision. Chloe was sat on a chair near my bed, reading a... fantasy book? I chuckled softly, her head snapped up, meeting me eye to eye. Chloe looked tired, but not as bad as she had looked after we found Rachel in week 17. I gave a grin as she started to realize I was actually awake. Chloe had her right arm in a cast that was being supported in a black sling. She immediately took the seat beside my bed and handed me a cup of water. I didn't notice how scratchy my throat was until I tried to speak, ok, I should drink now. I took slow sips, trying not to choke, once I was done, I turned to Chloe.

"So, a fantasy book?" I said, chuckling a little. Chloe cracked a small smile, looking down at her book.

"You're one of the only people who would say that after getting shot, who knew that your first words to me after five years would be 'sorry about your arm', dude, really? You just took a fucking bullet for me, and I'll have you know that this book is on time travel." She said quietly, I raised my eyebrows.

"You actually believed me?" I said shockingly, she had a slight glare when she looked away.

"You were lying?" She said harshly, I gave a dry chuckle as I shook my head. She turned back to me with an angry, confused glance.

"No Chloe, I didn't lie, everything in that note is true. In other time lines you just needed a lot more of convincing is all. Also, how long have I been asleep?" I asked, Chloe was visibly relived that I didn't make the whole thing up. She cleared her throat as she pulled out her phone.

"I was really that bad in other time lines huh? And you've been asleep for three days." She said sadly. Three days, no weird weather? No upcoming storm I need to know about? I poked her shoulder to get her attention back.

"You weren't that bad in the other time lines, I had no real proof unless I used the power anyway, so it was understandable. Now, brief me on what happened, any weird weather like snow or unplanned eclipse? What happened to Mr Jefferson and Nathan? What about Kate? Did she jump?" Chloe put up a hand to stop my flying questions, I shut up and listened to her answers. 

"No weird weather, I think you mean things that will lead up to a storm, so, no snow or eclipse's. Nathan was questioned and he cracked, he spilt everything about Jeffershit and the dark room. Mark Jefferson was arrested, the police found the Dark Room, and about...Rachel and Kate. Speaking of Kate, she's doing better now that she was confirmed drugged, people stopped bugging her, I met her even. In different time lines, did she...Jump?" She asked, okay, no storm, everything seems to be in order so far. I shuddered as I remembered the times Kate jumped or fell into my arms. Or the times she found another way of ending it. I shook those horrifying memories away and focused on the question. 

"She did, I'm just glad she's alive right now." I said blandly, Chloe nodded. She perked up as she seemed to remember something.

"Shit, one sec, I need to get your parents, I told them I would let them know if you woke up." I nodded as she rushed out the room. One last test, I raised my right hand, waiting for the familiar pull of time. The pain in my skin only harshened. Great. Side effects. I lowered my hand as the pain eased back to a sunburn. After a few moments of silence, the door burst open. I tensed up, awaiting Nathan or Mr Jefferson. Thankfully, it was just my parents. My father enveloped my in a gentle but firm hug. My mother joined in, she was silently crying. After a few moments of the awkward affair, they finally let go. My dad was wiping his eyes as my mom clung to my fathers side. Chloe walked in after them and watched silently with a small smile.

"We were so worried!" Mom sobbed, I felt bad, they didn't deserve this. 

"I'm sorry to worry you, I hope you didn't need to postpone anything for me." I said in a apologetic tone. My dad chuckled lightly.

"Max, you're more important than work, don't worry about that. We are so proud of you, Max, don't forget that." He said with pride, before I could respond, mom spoke up. 

"Max, listen, we are giving you an option. Since you're an adult know, you can make your own choices. So, would you like to stay in Arcadia Bay or go back to Seattle with us. What would you like?" I could see Chloe tense behind my parents and turn her attention to a very intriguing forgotten can of soda. I didn't need any longer than three seconds to answer. 

"I'm staying in Arcadia Bay, I would like to finish school here, and, I don't think it would be fair to leave Chloe or my friends." I said with confidence. Chloe looked at me with shock and a small smile on her face. Mom slumped a bit, dad was practically beaming with pride. 

"You've really grown up Max, with everything that has happened, you still stay here, I'm truly proud." My father said, patting me on the back. A chuckled slightly.

"Yea, you said that, thank you though, for respecting my choices and all." She said, her parents nodded and drifted into peaceful silence. That is until my mother speaks up.

"Honey, is it all right if your father and I go get coffee? There's also a few people that wan't to see you, can I let them in?" She asked, I nodded to both the questions. They hurried out of the room to get their drinks. I could hear faint talking between them and a few others. Who would come visit me? As If my question was answered, Kate and Warren walked in. Kate had a small bouquet of flowers. Warren had a small mountain of cards, probably from my classmates, and a small take out box. Smelled suspiciously like waffles, I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was, it felt as if I was starved for years. Kate and Warren set their things down on a nearby table, Warren handed me the food, noticing my stare. I instantly started to eat, I did still had the mid to take it slow though.

"Hey Max, feeling any better?" Kate asked shyly, I gave a small smile back and nodded, before going back to the food. Warren took a seat near the wall, waiting for me to stop eating, probably hoping to speak. As soon as I started, the food suddenly disappeared, I was barely able to hold in my small grunt of sadness. Warren took this as his time to strike.

"So Maxi, how are you with everything thats been happening?" He asked in a cautious tone, as if I would snap at any moment. I sighed as I set the box aside and put my hands into my lap.

"Every things kinda crazy right now, but, I think things are going to get better." Smooth way to avoid the question Max, right on. One thing thats severely approved since that first day of powers, was my ability to lie. Lies, masks, acts, the ability to hide your true self behind others expectations, it's normal to me now, it's comforting knowing that they don't know everything about me. It's something I do without realizing now, it makes me feel safe. One of the only things I can do properly.

"I hope you're right." Warrens voice brought me out of my head. I brought my attention to Chloe and Kate. Chloe. Blushing. Giggling. The sight made me smile. In a few timelines we had a relationship, but after like, the seventh week, I felt that our bond was more sisterly than anything else. So, seeing her act like a lovestruck fool made me smile. After everything, she still finds things that make her happy. Kate on the other hand was in absolute awe of Chloe. She was almost too observant of the bluenett. She, other than Chloe, could hide her blushes better, but, I still saw them. Good, Kate feels the same too, they will be a cute couple. I'm gonna make sure of it. 

Kate looked at the clock and gasped. She looked at Chloe with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Warren and I need to get back to Blackwell for our questioning. All the students are being questioned about Jefferson. Warren and I are the last on the list. Can we come back tomorrow?" She asked, looking between me and Chloe. I nodded with a smile. The two sped off to where I presume is the parking lot. Before Chloe could speak, there was a hesitant knock on the door. Chloe sighed and opened it. She scoffed and moved aside, revealing Victoria Chase. She looked absolutely exhausted, circles under her eyes, no makeup, guilty eyes. 

"What are you doing here Chase?" Chloe asked in a harsh tone, Victoria slightly flinched at the tone. She looked me in the eyes and immediately looked away. Chloe wasn't standing down, so I stepped in.

"Chloe, why don't you stay with my parents for a bit so I can talk to Victoria." It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. Chloe looked hesitant but left anyway, closing the door quietly behind her. Victoria took the seat beside my bed and looked anywhere but me.

" Are you alright Victoria?" I asked slowly, I don't want any arguments starting.

"I'm sorry." Victoria whispered, her voice was hoarse, as if she was crying, probably was with everything that had happened.

"For?" I asked, I knew what she was about to say though. It wasn't her first time apologizing for someone else. It happened a few times before.

"For Nathan, I should have noticed something was wrong. He seemed more... unhinged and I did nothing. And for that, you're here, I'm so sorry." She said, voice wavering as she buried her head in her hands. This is new. In the other time lines she showed little to no emotion when apologizing. Now, she had her head in her hands, taking short gasps of air, and sounded on the verge of crying. I rested my hand on her shoulder, she tensed up for a moment but eventually relaxed.

"This is not your fault, don't think that. It's not Nathan's fault either. It's Jeffersons fault, him and Nathan's father. He never got the help he needs. I don't blame you or Nathan. You have nothing to be sorry about." I said in a reassuring tone, hoping that it was enough to reassure her. She looked up at me for a moment, then nodded and stood. 

"I need to go but... thank you Max." She said, I nodded as she left the room. It was at that moment that I realized the pain had disappeared, no sunburn, no pain at all. But, it slowly came back. The skin burning, the headache, the dizziness, my heartbeat that was so loud I could hear it. I closed my eyes and laid down, trying to calm down. The pain slightly eased as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Nice to Meet you

This is for RainBoq who was interested in a PriceMarsh Spinoff. This isn't a spinoff but I like writing this kinda stuff so...

Chloe's Pov

Everything has been shit. Thats the one way to explain it. First, I try to shake Prescock for money and he pulls a gun. Then, Max, the person who ghosted me for five fucking years suddenly pops up and takes a bullet for me. She then handed me a note saying that she can manipulate time and caused a storm that destroys Arcadia Bay. Finally, to top it off, Mark Jeffershit had been kidnapping girls and taking photos of them. Rachel. She was killed by Prescock and I never knew. I thought she left me to go to LA by herself. I wouldn't blame her. Who would stay with a dropout punk like me.

I felt the seat beside me sink and I turned to the person and Holy Shit. A girl, her golden blond hair up in a bun, hazel eyes turned to the ground, a white shirt with a black coat thing around her, grey like skirt, and a cross neckless around her neck. I should probably stop staring, it might weird her out, but I jut can't look away. As if she heard me, hazel eyes met blue. 

"Uh, hi? I'm Kate Marsh." She said softly, holding out her hand to shake. I shook her hand and prayed to everyone and everything that my hands aren't clammy. After the awkward interaction, Kate's hands returned to her lap.

"I'm C-Chloe Price, here for Max." I stuttered, wait, stuttered!? Since when do I do that? Kate's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh, you're that girl." She said in a sombre tone. She meant the girl that Max saved, the girl that was holding Max when the ambulance arrived. Thats probably the only thing that I will be known for, for at least a few months. After a few moments of tense silence, she spoke again, in that soft beautiful voice. Beautiful!? What am I doing.

"Do you know how Max's doing? I'm her friend from school, I came here as soon as I could." I sighed as I dragged a hand down my face. She's Max's friend huh?

"She's in surgery right know, that's all I really know, I'm sorry." She nodded and looked around again.

"Do you know Max? If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. It just seemed like you knew her." She said, looking in the direction of the surgery room. Great. More talk about how I was left, I can't say no to that face though.

"Yea, Max and I have known each other since we were kids. My father died in a car crash the same week she moved away, she didn't have a choice, but it still hurt. Anyways, we haven't talked in the past five years, I didn't even know she was back in Arcadia Bay until she took the fucking bullet." I recited, I didn't mean to say it in a monotone voice but it did. Kate was shocked at the news but placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Butterflies were in my stomach. It felt as if I was about to puke, but in a weird sort of good way. 

"I'm sorry for your loss Chloe." Those simple words of pity would usually make me mad, but this time, it made me feel like she meant it, that she didn't go out of her way to say that. I gave a nod in return and looked back to the hospital doors. Just a few hours before, there were people rushing in with an almost lifeless Max. I remember how it didn't even take the cops ten minutes for Nathan to crack about Jefferson. It was a lot of news to take in. About the victims of Jeffershit. Rachel and... Shit! I remember now. Max mentioned another recent victim. Kate Marsh. The kind girl sitting beside me right now was a victim of him. How could I forget. I looked over at Kate. She seemed tired and upset. No wonder. Her friend was shot, she was a victim of a disgusting man, it would be crazy if she was happy and cheery. I'm not going to bring it up, it would ruin the comfortable atmosphere we made. 

"Chloe?" A hoarse voice was heard. I turned to the people. fuck. Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield were standing there. Vanessa had been crying, that was clear. Ryan was distraught with worried eyes. I spared a quick glance to Kate, getting up to walk off. Kate smiled and gave a faint wave. I waved back and walked over to the couple.

***

I have been writing these chapters fast but I know thats just because schools starting up soon and I won't have as much time to write. So, I'm going to try and get a few more chapters out these next few days and hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Over my time in the hospital I learned a few thing. First off, the bullet broke a few of my ribs and punctured and organ, thankfully it wasn't in a dire spot so they could fix it quite easily. Fate hates me, try to fix your mistake for 21 weeks, then come to the conclusion that I need to get shot, then, the shot isn't even fatal and it saved Arcadia Bay. On top of that, I have side effects, it always feels as if my skin is burning, even in a cool environment, I also constantly have headaches and am always dizzy. The nurses said it's probably from the medication I was on, but I know differently. 

I learned what happened with Chloe. Sean Prescott paid Chloe's charges of drug use and her other illegal Charges. In return, she wouldn't spread more stuff about Nathan. He called it a trade but we all know it's hush money. I don't even know why, all the stuff about Nathan is everywhere so theres no point. He's in jail, with the proper help he needs, in the mental department at least. His father acted as if he had no idea about what was happening, it's all bullshit, even the police know that, but, he has money, it got him out of everything. 

Kate and Chloe are really close right know. They visit me together and are always with each other. I just want them to date know, it was cute at first, but know it's just painfully slow. Warren is with Brooke now, I'm happy for them, and I'm happy that I don't need to get asked to 'go ape' again. A weird thing is Victoria Chase. She always visits on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at three pm, right after school. She stays for about an hour and then leaves with the signature line of 'This doesn't mean were friends Caulfield.' The weirdest part is that, every single time she's here, the pain stops, but only with her. Not Chloe. Not Kate. I fucking hate how confusing the side effects are.

After a few weeks of staying in the hospital, the wound finally scarred over, it still hurts like fuck though. I also had to go through some physical therapy due to laying down for so long, I despise it, even if I need the practice. I'm finally getting out today though. Chloe is coming to pick me up in her truck. She used the hush money to pay her dept and to fix up her truck and re paint it. It doesn't look half bad with dark blue paint.

"Ms Caulfield, are you ready to go?" My nurse asked, I nodded and stood up from my bed. It took me a second to stretch before grabbing my bag and left the familiar room. Chloe waited beside my door and walked with me. I signed out already so all I had to do was walk out. It was more scary than I thought. I lived the same week 21 times, I knew exactly what was going to happen, but know, I don't know whats going to happen, the hospital was kind of a shield to protect me from thing outside. Chloe squeezed my shoulder and walked out, I cautiously went behind her. 

The cold air hit my face and I scrunched my nose as it burned my eyes. Chloe laughed at my reaction.

"Not a fan of the cold weather huh hippy?" She asked with a light, happy tone. I grumbled as we started walking to the truck. It stood out among the field of small cars and occasional trucks. Chloe's truck was far taller than the rest so we found it fast. It didn't take long to get there. Chloe helped me get into the passenger side, she got in the drivers side and looked at me.

"Ready Max?" She asked, she was excited about finally getting me out. I nodded and buckled myself in as she started the truck. It rumbled to life and slowly pulled out of the hospital. There was faint guitar music playing in the speaker. I leaned my head up on the truck door and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

I woke up to Chloe lightly shaking my shoulder. Oh, were here. Blackwell didn't change much by the looks of it. All the missing person posters were taken down. The school itself seemed happier, lighter, like there wasn't anything wrong. And there wasn't, not anymore. 

Chloe helped me out of the truck and grabbed my bag. 

"Chloe, I can hold my stuff you know." A grumbled, she's always trying to do something helpful. It's nice but overwhelming sometimes. Chloe chuckled and locked her truck.

"You aren't holding anything, and anyway, you'll need to open your dorm room." She said, not taking no for an answer. I shrugged, if she wants to do more work, she can. It was a school day so there weren't anyone on campus, thankfully. We made it to the dorm hall fast. It wasn't Prescott dorm anymore, it was Amber. They asked to name it after me, fuck no, I want to avoid attention, not draw more of it. So, they agreed about naming it after Rachel Amber, no one argued. 

The dorm hall itself was deathly silent, not a surprise. At the end of the hall, in front of my door, were cards, messages on my whiteboard, and gifts. I sighed as I leaned over the small tower to unlock my door. Once inside, Chloe brought in all the stuff and closed the door. She instantly took one of the many boxes of chocolate and sat on the couch. A laughed at her action which got a confused look.

"Wait, am I not supposed to take one box of chocolate out of your 300 box collection?" She said in an innocent tone. I shook my head playfully and let her dig in as I opened the cards. It wasn't anything special, just people saying how it was 'cool' of me to take a bullet, or how they hope I get better. I set aside the opened cards and started to reorganize my room. After about an hour, I heard the hall door open. Shit, the stuff is gone so they know I'm here. I didn't tell anyone that I was coming today. I heard about five gasps and them speeding down to my room. Chloe smirked at me as she went back to eating her chocolate. 

"Shit." I said as I opened my door to the awaiting girls. This isn't gonna be fun. 

***

This was just a chapter to explain what I left out. I'm probably going to skip to when Max goes back to school in the next chapter because I don't really have anything else right now. I have one part planned but I need to lead up to it so the next few chapters will probably be dull.


End file.
